BandAid Covers The Bullet Hole
by xoxEllexox
Summary: A year she has been gone. She had packed up her things and left without telling anyone or looking back. Now Abby has returned to NCIS with something that will shock them all. And what's wrong with Ziva? McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Yep a new fic. I was not going to put in on here for another month or something but Joey really wanted me to put it on here! So, here it is! Though, i may not update it for a while, sorry._**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

One year since she had left. One year since she had run away from her old life, leaving her friends without a word of warning. Now she was back. She had had a meeting with the Director who was more then happy to give her her old job back. She had planed it all out, she would just walk into her lab like she hadn't been gone for a year. Her lab had been being used by a man named George, he had quit the day before, much to her luck.

In appearance she had changed slightly. She no longer wore her hair in pigtales, instead she had let it grow long and always left it out and wavy. She had gotten a few new tattoos as well. She still wore her Goth attire with her studded collar, rings and bracelets.

The Director had told her that the team was off for the weekend. She took the opportunity to put her lab back to the way she liked it.

Now, on Monday morning, she walked into her lab, put her bag behind her desk, put her lunchbox in the fridge, put her lab coat on and put her music on. No-body had come in so far, it was around 11 o'clock, so she assumed they had a case. Then she heard his voice.

"Hey George, we got some evid-" The voice stopped and she heard the evidence box hit the ground with a bang. She turned slowly to face the source of the voice.

"Hey" She said.

"Y-you're here?" He asked in disbelief

"I'm here" she confirmed. She could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

There was a long pause as they stared at each other.

"You're still wearing the ring" He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yep" She nodded looking down at the diamond engagement ring on her finger. A tear was trailing down her face.

He took a few steps closer to her until they were almost touching. He wiped the tear away with his hand. She collapsed into him and began to sob. He gently pulled her down to the ground with him and sat her in his lap as she continued too cling too him sobbing. He was as mad as hell at her, but he couldn't stand it when she cried. She began to stop sobbing, he kept his arms around her and whispered into her hair.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm so sorry" She cried gripping his shirt tighter.

"Please, just tell me why" He said "I woke up one morning and you were just…gone"

"Can we please talk about this later?" she begged.

"Was it because you didn't love me anymore?" He asked.

"NO!" She screamed out as she stood up "I left because I did love you! I still love you Tim!"

"I still love you too Abbs" He said coming to stand in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he put his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. Her back was facing the door.

"McGee! What the hell are you doing?!" A voice from the doorway yelled.

McGee reluctantly broke the kiss and looked over Abby's head that was resting on his chest.

"Tony?" McGee said a bit breathlessly "What are you doing down here?"

"Boss wanted to know where you were. Another body showed up and seeing as Ziva can't come we kinda need you." Tony said "But the real question is, who are you kissing?"

McGee smiled "My fiancé"

Tony looked confused "But…what?"

Abby turned around "Miss me?" She smiled.

Tony ran to her and hugged her. "Abby!"

They let go of each other and Abby looked at them with concern. "Why couldn't Ziva go with you?"

They said nothing.

"What happened?" She asked with a bit of panic in her voice. They still didn't answer "TELL ME!" She yelled.

Instead of waiting for them to answer she ran out of her lab and into the elevator. It got to the floor and she ran into the bullpen where she saw Ziva sitting at her desk looking very bored. But that's not what shocked her. It was the size of Ziva's stomach.

"OH MY GOD!" Abby screamed. Ziva spun around in her chair quickly.

"Abby?!"

Abby ran to here and hugged her tightly.

"Your pregnant!"

"Yes, 7 months" Ziva smiled rubbing her stomach. "You're back!"

"Yeah! I can't believe your…Who's the father?!"

Ziva smirked.

"No way! Tony?!"

Ziva nodded smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled again hugging her.

"Abby, shh" Ziva said noticing the other agents around staring at them.

Abby laughed "Sorry"

"I like your hair!" Ziva said when she noticed that Abby no longer had pigtales, just long wavy hair.

"Yeah, it was getting too long too put up anymore."

"Why did you leave?" Ziva asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, especially McGee, alright?" Abby said seriously. Ziva nodded.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Abby asked.

"We can go to my apartment" She said.

Tony and McGee walked into the bullpen.

"I see you've found out" Tony said to Abby as he stood behind Ziva wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach. McGee stood awkwardly next to them looking at Abby.

"Abby and I are going to go to the apartment for a while" Ziva said to him.

"Ok" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Come on" Ziva said to Abby.

With one last look at McGee the two of them went into the elevator. When the doors closed Abby turned to Ziva.

"Can I meet you there? I've got to pick up something first" She said.

"Alright" Ziva said giving her the address and they stepped out of the elevator and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Abby, I didn't expect to see you so soon!" The woman, no older then 23, said too Abby as she walked into the building.

"Sorry Claire, I just wanted to pick her up early today" Abby said.

"Ok, I'll just go get her" Claire said walking into the next room. Abby leaned against the wall, a minute later Claire walked out with a baby.

"Here she is" Claire said handing her the baby.

"Hey Zoe, did you have a good day?" Abby said. Zoe made a gurgling noise in her arms. "Thanks Claire, we'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok cya Abby" She smiled "Bye bye Zoe"

Abby walked out of the Daycare center and put Zoe in her baby seat and began to drive to Ziva's.

* * *

20 minutes later Abby knocked on the door of Ziva's apartment. She heard noises inside indicating Ziva was coming. The door opened and Ziva stood there standing shocked.

"This is why you left?" She asked as she guided Abby and th baby inside.

"Yes" Abby said sitting down on the couch.

"What's her name?"

Abby handed the baby to Ziva. "This is Zoe Caitlin McGee"

Ziva cooed to the baby and then said "You gave her his last name"

"Of course. He's her father"

"But why did you leave?" Ziva asked after a while.

"Well…"

--Flashback--

_Abby and McGee were sitting on the couch of their apartment, Abby was three months pregnant and was going to tell McGee that night. She finally got the courage._

"_Tim, what do you think about having kids?" She asked casually._

"_Well , ah, I don't want them."_

"_Why not?" She asked shocked._

"_I think they're a burden and I don't like them, they screw up couples and cost too much money" He said. "Thank god your not pregnant"_

_Abby was completely crushed. She never would have suspected McGee to never want kids and act like this about them. So later that night when he was asleep she packed her bags and sneaked out of the apartment without looking back at him._

--End flashback--

"He really said that?" Ziva asked shocked. Abby nodded and had tears in her eyes.

"He didn't really mean it" Ziva said.

"But he did! You should have heard him!" She said, the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"He has changed a lot Abby. He is always at work now, I don't think he actually goes home any more. He has a small wardrobe in his filing cabinet. He's different. I'm sure if he new about Zoe now he'd be beyond happy" She said.

"Do you think so?"

Ziva nodded "Come on, we'll go back to NCIS"

* * *

Abby had tried to turn back three times already, but Ziva had pushed her forward telling her that McGee had the right to know. She was cradling Zoe in her arms as they stood in the elevator.

"Ziva…I can't do this"

"You have to"

She didn't say anything. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Tony looked up.

"Oh my god…"

At this point McGee looked up. He looked crushed. She had moved on and had a kid with someone. But why did she kiss him and say she loved him? He was confused.

"You have a baby?" Tony asked in shock as he stood looking at Zoe in awe.

"Yeah, this is Zoe" She smiled slightly.

"Can I hold her?" Tony asked. Abby smirked and handed Zoe to him.

"Hey baby" Tony said in a baby voice "I'm Uncle Tony, I'm gonna so you how to play practical jokes on people when your older. And you're going to have a cousin soon. Yes you are"

"What did you do to him?" Abby asked Ziva as they watched him talk to Zoe. Ziva chuckled.

"Go tell him" Ziva said to her after a minute. Abby went and got Zoe off Tony and walked over and stood in from of McGee.

"Tim, this is your daughter, Zoe Caitlin McGee"

McGee stared at the baby in shock, then at Abby. He did the first thing that came into his mind.

He ran.

* * *

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey all._**

**_Please Review_**

**_Thanks to Joey, who gave me a little bit of help on this chapter._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Abby watched as McGee disappeared through the emergency stairs door. She took a deep breath and held Zoe close to her and was on the verge of crying. Ziva stepped up to her and place a hand on her arm.

"Abby…?"

Abby swallowed "I'm fine…I'm gonna go down to my lab" She said walking slowly towards the elevator. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Ziva turned to look at Tony, whose face was pure anger.

"I will kill him when I find him. Why would he do that to Abby?!" He said angrily. Ziva sighed and walked to him.

"McGee told Abby he did not want children" She said.

"What?! Is that why Abby left?"

Ziva nodded. Tony turned and walked to the Emergency stairwell, obviously to go talk to McGee. Ziva sighed and flopped down behind her desk and rubbed her temples. Gibbs chose that moment to return from getting coffee.

"Where's DiNozzo and McGee?" He asked standing in front of her desk.

"McGee has run off and Tony has gone after him, most likely to hurt him" Ziva said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby is back" She said. Gibbs stared at her in shock for a moment before dropping his coffee and practically running to the elevator. When he got to the right floor he ran into Abby's lab, but stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

Abby was sitting on the floor with a baby carrier on the floor next to her. A sleeping baby was inside. Her cheeks were stained with trails of black mascara and she was still silently crying. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs" She said "I had to go…I wanted her so much and Tim didn't…I stayed in New York with my brother…But I needed to come back…I thought Tim would've changed his mind…and he didn't…so I don't know what I'm gonna do… " Abby trailed of and she began to cry again. Gibbs walked over and crouched down beside her and looked at the baby.

"What's her name?" He asked.

She sniffed "Zoe Caitlin McGee" She said. Gibbs smiled slightly.

"What am I gonna do Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Tony's talking to McGee" Gibbs said. Abby just looked back down at her daughter and placed her hand on her small head. Gibbs watched her.

"McGee's hair colour" He said.

Abby smiled slightly. "Yeah" She took a deep breath "What should I do?" She asked

Gibbs hugged her "That, you have to figure out on your own"

* * *

McGee was sitting in the stairwell when he heard rushed footsteps coming. He turned around just in time to see Tony's murderous face before he was picked up and smashed against the wall.

"Why did you do it?" Tony said dangerously quite. McGee swallowed.

"I didn't know!" McGee said in defense trying to get out of Tony's grip.

"I doesn't matter. What kind of person runs from their own daughter?" Tony snarled.

"I'm not you Tony! I'm not ready to be a father!"

"Be a man McGee. Be a father" Tony said letting McGee go and turning to walk away. He quickly turned back around and punched McGee in the face, sending him back and sliding down the wall his hands over his left eye.

"I swear, if you hurt Abby, I will do worse then give you a black eye" Tony said walking back up the stairs. Seconds later McGee heard the door slam. He took a breath, stood up and began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Tony walked into the Bullpen and straight up to Ziva, who was standing in the middle of the Bullpen, fell down onto his knees in front of her and put his head on her stomach.

"Tony, where's McGee?" Ziva asked running her hand through his hair. When Tony didn't answer Ziva asked: "What did you do to him?"

"Gave him a black eye" Tony said getting back on his feet and kissing her. "I love you"

"I know Tony" She said as he hugged her. Gibbs walked back into the Bullpen and rolled his eyes.

"How's Abby, Boss?" Tony asked.

"What did you do to McGee?" He asked looking up at him as he sat down at his desk.

"Gave him a black eye and something to think about" Tony said keeping his head high. Gibbs stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"Good work DiNozzo"

* * *

Abby was still sitting on the floor of her lab when she heard someone walk in. She didn't bother looking up, thinking it was Gibbs and kept her eyes one the floor.

"She's beautiful" The person said. Abby's eyes snapped up as McGee crouched down in front of her. Her hands covered her mouth when she saw his eye.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Tony" He said. She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry" He said. Abby looked back down

"Why did you run?" he asked quietly. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know…It was a shock" He said taking his hand off her shoulder and moving slightly. Abby was worried he was leaving again, but was shocked when McGee reached into the baby carrier and lifted Zoe into his arms and stood.

"She looks so much like you" He said in awe. Abby stood up slowly and smiled.

"Yeah…She has your hair and eyes though"

McGee looked up at her with a grin on his face "I don't know why I never wanted kids…that was stupid. She's just so…"

"I know Timmy" She said looking a bit awkward. He bent down and put Zoe back in her carrier and stood back up in front of Abby.

"I love you" He said quietly. Abby stepped closer to him fiddling with the ring on her finger. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She hugged him tighter "I love you too"

He loosened his arms around her and turned her head and kissed her, she grinned into the kiss. They were interrupted by a cough. They broke apart and looked to the source of the noise.

At the door Gibbs, Jenny, Tony and Ziva were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"He listened to my advice!" Tony said happily.

"Well, Tony, You did knock it into me" McGee said letting go of Abby. He walked over and picked Zoe back up and smiled at her.

"Hey Zoe. I'm your Daddy"

* * *

**_Should I write another chapter? Bet your all wondering what kind of Baby Tony and Ziva have..._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoe Caitlin McGee! Come back here now!" Abby McGee yelled out as three-year-old Zoe ran towards the Bullpen. She ran towards her father, almost falling over in the process.

"Daddy!" She said happily, her light brown hair in pigtails.

"Hey sweety. It's not nice to run from Mummy, she can run very fast anymore" He said sitting her in his lap as Abby came into the Bullpen.

"She's a penguin!" Zoe giggled. Abby was almost 9 months pregnant with another little girl, and waddled around the place, Tony had said she looked like a penguin waddling around all the time, since then it's what Zoe had been saying to her. Abby sat down behind Gibbs' desk.

Just as she did Tony and Ziva walked into the Bullpen. Tony had two and a half year old Carlos on his shoulders.

"You look about ready to pop Abs" Tony laughed as he sat down at his desk with Carlos in his lap. Ziva chucked a wad of paper at his head and it bounced off. Carlos giggled and clapped his hands together.

"I feel ready to pop" Abby groaned.

"Don't pop on my chair" Gibbs said walking in, a Coffee in one hand and his six-month old son in his other arm. Jenny walking beside him.

"Owen!" Zoe said cheerfully jumping off McGee and going over to Gibbs and his and Jenny's son Owen.

"Ah Gibbs?" Abby said her voice quivering a bit.

Gibbs turned and looked at her. "Yeah Abby?"

"I kinda Popped in your chair"

In less then 10 seconds the Bullpen was in chaos, McGee was helping Abby out of the chair, Zoe was being held by Ziva and was confused, Jenny was calling Bethesda saying they were coming in and Gibbs was trying to avoid looking at the water that was now on his chair.

* * *

Three hours later the team walked into Abby's room where she was cradling a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Meet Callie Angela McGee" She said with a tired grin on her face.

"She's beautiful Abs" Tony said smiling.

"She is Abby" Ziva smiled.

"Zoe, you're a big sister now" McGee said picking Zoe up and putting her in his lap so she could see.

"Daddy. We're did the baby come from?" Zoe asked.

"Mummy's Tummy" McGee answered. Zoe looked confused.

"How did it get there?"

McGee went blank. Everyone else was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I'll tell you when you're older" McGee said. Zoe crossed her arms and pouted.

"Shh guys. She's sleeping" Abby said quietly. Everyone turned and looked at Abby and Callie, she was sleeping in Abby's arms.

"We're gonna go, we'll visit tomorrow" Gibbs said kissing Abby on the forehead. "Congratulations"

"Thanks Gibbs" Abby smiled.

"We're going to go as well Abby" Ziva said shifting Carlos from one hip to the other. "She is a very beautiful Baby"

"Heh, like her mum" Tony said. Once everyone left McGee turned to Abby.

"I love you" He said quietly.

"I love you too" Abby whispered back. He leaned over and kissed her.

Zoe covered her eyes "Icky!"


End file.
